


Unless you want me back, you'd better stop it

by nervous_switch



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Baby, Erotica, Exes, F/F, Fingering, Gentle Fdom, Honey, Minor Angst, Romance, Teasing, behave yourself, good girl, gwasapphic - Freeform, playful, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_switch/pseuds/nervous_switch
Summary: Title: Unless you want me back, you'd better stop it——- you see your ex across the bar, exchange weird looks, decide to try and pretend she’s not there. then, when you’re at the bar, she comes up to say hi.  —-Tags: [F4F][exes] a little [angsty] a little [gentle fdom] a few [good girls] a little [playful] very slightly [romantic][making you use your words][fingering]As per, please feel free to change anything that feels awkward for you/generally do what feels right. Feedback very welcome xoxo
Relationships: Female/Female
Kudos: 3





	Unless you want me back, you'd better stop it

Title: Unless you want me back, you'd better stop it

——- you see your ex across the bar, exchange weird looks, decide to try and pretend she’s not there. then, when you’re at the bar, she comes up to say hi. —- 

Tags: [F4F][exes] a little [angsty] a little [gentle fdom] a few [good girls] a little [playful] very slightly [romantic][making you use your words][fingering] 

As per, please feel free to change anything that feels awkward for you/generally do what feels right. Feedback very welcome xoxo

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[nervous] Umm, hi there. 

[laughs] sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you. Just thought I should say hi. Especially when I saw that look you were giving me…but, sorry, not trying to make it weird. How are you? 

That’s good, that’s good. 

Yeah, everything’s okay with me. 

This is new, right? It’s nice….any special meaning? 

[laughs] Oh, privileged information, huh? … [playful] that’s a little rude. 

Mm, I did used to enjoy that about you…more so when I could get you to be polite to me, though. 

Mmhmm, yeah, sorry, this is kind of dangerous territory… You brought it up, in my defence. 

Uh-huh, god, I remember. [affectionate] Absolute queen of mixed signals, you confused the shit out of me in the early days. 

[takes a breath] Anyway, can I get you a drink? In the name of peace? 

[laughs] okay, yeah, you kind of were the asshole, thank you. 

[receives drinks] thank you, cheers. 

Oh my god, stoppp with the puppy dog eyes! 

You absolutely can help it. That is not just your face.

You’re acting like I don’t know you, but I remember. I remember that look. 

Mmhmm, and unless you want me back, you’d better stop it. 

What am I gonna do? [laughs, still kind of affectionate] God. You’re really the worst. 

You are! Because I know you aren’t gonna follow through, you’re just gonna flirt with me and give me those fucking looks, [becoming a little jaded] and then you’re gonna suddenly remember why we’re here, take that annoying deep breath and back away.

Uh-huh, it’s like being dumped over and over, honestly. Like, I can see you weigh up and the pros and cons, and evidently it doesn’t fall in my favour, because you always choose to retreat. 

[a little softer] Yeah, no, I know. I know things weren’t good, I don’t want to feel like that again either. 

Yeah? Okay… if you can behave yourself for 10 minutes, we can enjoy a drink like grown-ups.

[laughs a little] Right, yeah. 

Anyway….so, how’s work? 

Well that’s good, I’m glad that she’s being a little more reasonable these days. 

I imagine that makes you a *lot* easier to deal with, good news for your girlfriend I guess. 

Oh, there isn’t one? [teasing] That’s unusual for you, right?

[sarcastic] Oh, haha. 

[softer] Honey….you’re giving me that look again.

Mm, stop. 

No, I can’t hear this if you don’t mean it. I can’t. 

Really? ….. [softer] you promise me? 

Yeah, I’ve tried, too. It’s been so long and I *still* feel like this around you…Not around you, too. I’m thinking about you almost every minute of the fucking day. 

Mm….well, yeah. You’re right, as far as I’m concerned. Not being with you sucks pretty hard. 

Oh…. wow. You really mean that? You really….. still love me like that? 

Oh. Tell me again, please. [a little playful] I need to hear that one more time. 

Shit. Okay….[firmer, decisive] you’re coming back to mine, now. 

Yeah, come on, you know I’m like 5 minutes away. 

[noises of your choosing to indicate leaving the bar and/or arriving at the destination] 

[laughs] oh my god, shut up, I do not want to discuss interior design with you right now…come here.

[slightly desperate making out] 

Oh, god, I missed you so much. 

[kisses]

Uh-huh, I did. I need all of you, right now. Come through. 

[making out continues] 

Mph, no, relax a minute. Let me get on top of you. 

Yes! *Behave*

Oh, I know you like that, when I tell you to behave yourself. 

[making out continues]

Yeah, you can take it off, baby. 

Uh-huh, you know I don’t wear I bra when I can help it. 

[nipple sucking occurs]

Oh, fuck, god, I missed that mouth… [sounds perhaps, transition to making out. equally, I don’t have strong feelings about how this whole bit goes down so feel free to improv if that’s easer]

Oh, baby, [a little teasing] such hard little nipples….did you miss me? 

[kissing and sucking]

Yeah? Mm, no, I believe you….I bet you’re already wet for me, huh? 

Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want. 

Oh, my fingers? Tell me where. 

[laughs] I know, I’m sorry, but you deserve this. I want to know how much you want it. 

Yeah? Oh… that’s a good girl, use your manners, baby. 

Oh, that’s good. Let me take my pants off, real quick, and then I’ll touch you where you want. Promise [kisses] …take yours off too. 

Oh, wow, I love when you’re this eager. 

I do….let me see how wet that pussy is…

Jesus, *baby*…..you really did miss me, huh? 

Ohh, my god, those little whimpers have been fucking haunting me……..

[rubbing, stroking, whatever]

Oh, I remember, I remember what you like….fuck, your clit is so swollen, baby. 

I wanna tease you, but I just can’t wait….I’ve been thinking about how you cum for so long. 

You want a finger? …. you’re ready for me? 

[laughs] mm, yeah I know you are. you know I just like hearing you say it. 

[imrov fingering]

God, you’re getting so tight. I think you’re getting close….

That’s good, that’s good, baby. Are you going to cum for me? On my hand? 

That’s my good girl, cum on my hand. I want you to…. I want to see your face, feel you grip my finger. 

[improv to orgasm] 

[kisses] 

That better, baby? [laughs a little, sighs happily] 

You’re staying over, right? 

Good… I’m now open to discussing interior design if that’s still a pressing issue for you  
[laughs] okay, good. Come here [kisses]


End file.
